Kubo
Background Kubo is a warrior who has isolated himself from society and is seeking inner peace. He mentioned that he has a son. Appearance Kubo meditates high up on Mount Yukiyama. He can be found wearing only pants, with a bamboo stick strung along his back. He has a long unkempt beard and bushy eyebrows. Quotes *Deep breaths. *Up here, I can be at peace. It is how I can train and elevate myself to the highest standards. People are just distractions! *Please be quiet. I am trying to center my chi. *... A rabbit? You climbed up here all by yourself? **(Yes.) Impressive. I have not seen a fellow warrior in many years. Even my son could not scale this mountain... *Where did you come from, young one? **(Mushroom Village!) Oh! ...I have heard of it. I heard there is a dojo there. *Are you leaving soon? **(Yes.) Oh. Ok. **(No.) Hmmph... You do know this is my mountain right? Nevermind... I shall let you stay a while longer. *Yukiyama looks so small from up here. I remember the taste of the soba noodles... *So... how is the dojo in Mushroom Village? I have heard things about the owner. How is he? **(He's very strong!) Interesting... Maybe I should go down there and teach him a lesson in strength. **(He's always grumpy and sad.) That is the life of a martial artist. *You've been up here for a while now... Are you heading down anytime soon? **(Yes.) Oh... Do come back sometime... It is nice talking with you. **(No.) Okay. You can sleep over there if you want. *Careful on the edge! Very dangerous! *Watch your step! You could fall! *Don't go down the mountain now! The snow is too heavy! Stay here for a while until the snow is lighter. It's dangerous... *Tsuki... I'm curious... What is... umm... Rondo up to nowadays? I heard he has a son. **(His sons are not martial artists.) Sons? And they WHAT? This is madness! Who will inherit the dojo? Those kids are so ungrateful! *Have you tried fishing in Yukiyama? There are many fish beneath the ice. Many many years ago, I caught a huge octopus at 10am in the morning! **(Fishing is illegal now!) Yes, I had heard that. It is truly a sad story, I understand why they had to do it. **(Yes, I love fishing!) It's too bad I cannot fish up here on this mountain... *Are you cold, Tsuki? **(Cold? Never heard of it!) Neither have I! HAHAHA! **(I'm freezing!) You need more discipline! The cold feels like a sea breeze to me! *Why did you come up here? **(To accompany you!) Cheeky rabbit! Who needs your company? HAHAHA! **(To be stronger!) Very good! You will one day be half as strong as me! *Tsuki... I don't think I will ever leave this mountain. It is my home now. I have nothing else. I have something for you. It has been in my family for thousands of years. I always thought I would pass it on to my sons. But I cannot do that now. Please take this. **(Thank you!) I hope you will not make the same mistakes as me. And if you see Rondo please tell him I am sorry. Drinking Tea * I made some tea, you are welcome to drink with me! It's made from ginseng and a special ingredient! Very good for a warrior! **(Sure, I'll have some!) Good! Come sit! **(No thanks!) *This is my special blend, only warriors can have a taste. *Take big gulps, it will put hair on your chest! *How do you like it? **(Feeling... dizzy...) **(This is a warriors drink!) You are getting stronger, Tsuki! Eating Carrot Chips *So... Tsuki... Are you going to share some of these carrot chips with me? **(Sure) Mmmm... These Used to be my favorite! But they are super unhealthy! Bad for training! **(I don't have enough!) Alright then... * Even when eating, you should be training! * Look how high I can throw these! * I have heard things about how unhealthy these are... Do you think we should keep eating them? ** (They are good for you!) ** (We are too healthy!) Hahaha! These chips cannot defeat our warrior stomachs!